The New Transfer Student
by A.Pelosi
Summary: Hogwarts has a new transfer student. Who is it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Back, with a new story. YAY! **

**Title: Hm...haven't decided. Send a review of what it should be.**

**Rating: T (like every story of mine. :P)**

**Takes place in Harry's 5th year, and after TLO. So Hades and Nico are on good terms.**

**Chapter the First:**

In a dark and dreary place, the god known as Hades sat in a simple office chair, his head bent over what seemed like papers. A pen was in his hand, and he muttered something along the lines of, "so much paperwork. Once I get my hands on this guy, he will be sorry he defied Hades!"

A beautiful lady appeared. Cussing, Hades turned to her. "How dare you create these magical mortals! Do you get how much paperwork is involved with that Tom Riddle? Once I get my hands on him, he will be sorry he tried to cheat death! What do you have to say about that, Hecate!?"

The lady known as Hecate smiled sheepishly. "Well...I never expected the Wizarding World to get out of hand..." she trailed off.

Suddenly, thunder and lightening appeared and out stepped another person, wearing a pinstriped suit and a scowl on his face. This was Zeus, King of the Gods.

"What brings you here, brother?" asked Hades calmly.

Zeus scowled and grumpily stalked to wear Hecate was standing. Towering over her, he roared, "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU CREATED A WHOLE NEW RACE OF MAGICAL BEINGS WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE? AND EVERYDAY THEY ARE DEFYING MY RULE BECAUSE YOU NEGLECTED TO TELL THEM ABOUT THE GODS! SO THEY THINK THEY ARE ALL MIGHTY!"

Hecate smiled sheepishly. "Um, yes...about that. I'll contact their school?" she said quickly.

"THERE'S A SCHOOL? THESE PEOPLE HAVE CREATED A SCHOOL TO CONTINUE TEACHING THESE MAGICAL THINGS?" bellowed Zeus.

"Yes...or if you want, I'll tell the Ministry about us," Hecate supplied quickly.

"OH, NOW THERE'S A GOVERNMENT! HECATE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? THESE PEOPLE HAVE CREATED A SOCIETY FULL OF THEM, AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THEY HAVE A GOVERMENT AND A SCHOOL?" barked Zeus.

"Yes, Zeus. Calm down and think about this rationally. Besides the fact that Tom Riddle is on a rampage, they have been very good about their magic," Hecate tried.

Zeus, calmed down a bit, but still furious, yelled, "TOM RIDDLE? WHO IS THIS TOM RIDDLE?"

Hades grumbled, "The blasted man that's been causing a ton of paperwork in the Underworld. Escaping Death, killing people. If I get my hands on that Riddle man, he shall be sorry he tried to cheat death!"

"Cheat death?! Are you kidding me, Hecate?! That's it. Hecate, you are fixing this. Right now. The council has agreed that you are going to _fix_ this problem. I don't care what it takes, but I want this problem FIXED," roared Zeus. With a blinding light, he disappeared.

Hecate turned sheepishly to a still furious Hades. "How am I going to fix this?" she asked.

"I don't care what it takes. Even if you take my son. I want this Tom Riddle problem fixed by the Winter Solistice!" grumbled Hades.

"Yes, yes, fine. I'll send Nico! Nico!" called Hecate.

A young boy of about 15 walked out of the shadows. He knelt in front of Hades and Hecate. This was Nico di Angelo, Hades's son.

"You called, Father?" he asked.

"Not me," grumbled Hades. "Hecate. She wants you to do something for her."

"Yes, Lady Hecate," said Nico. He was wondering why Hades was in such a fowl mood.

"Um...hello, Nico. You see, a long time ago, I was trying some experiments and I created a whole new world of magical beings, magical mortals, if you will. They now call themselves witches and wizards, and their world is now the Wizarding World," said Hecate.

Nico stared in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me," he said.

"No, I'm not. Anyway...there's this Tom Riddle..." she trailed off.

Nico felt anger. "The guy who cheated death? Who Father keeps grumbling about is a wizard?!" he cried.

"Yes, yes," said Hecate impatiently. "I want you to attend Hogwarts-"

She broke off when she heard Nico in bursts of laughter. "Hogwarts..." he said as he laughed.

"This is not funny! Anyway, I want you to attend Hogwarts, pretend to be 15 and in 5th year. Kill Tom Riddle. That is your mission. Oh, and don't let anyone, not even the Headmaster, know who you are, and of your true intentions. The story is that you want to attend Hogwarts to learn the British way of magic," informed Hecate.

"Fine," said Nico. He wondered what he got himself tangled into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back, with more of this story.**

_Harry James Potter, Hogwarts Express, Year 5 (3RD PERSON, NOT PARALLEL TO BOOK, ORDER OF THE PHOENIX):_

**"Ron!" Harry called, seeing his best friend on the train. The two of them were inseparable, having become friends on the very train 4 years ago. **

**Ron had gotten tall. He was now at least 4 inches taller than Harry. He had red hair that looked as bright as a tomato. Numerous freckles were plastered on his cheeks. His brown eyes had this spark you didn't see often.**

**"Harry!" roared Ron, and he ran to where his friend was sitting. Embracing Harry into a bear hug, he added, "I missed you! Why didn't you come to the Burrow?"**

**"I couldn't. You know that. Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me. It was a miracle he actually let me onto the train and let me go to Hogwarts. Next year, I am coming to the Burrow whether he likes it or not," Harry replied, grinning in the process. Harry looked around. _Where was Hermione? _He pondered this question for a long time.**

**Suddenly, a sharp voice cried, "Harry! Ron! Where are you?" It was Hermione. Her brown hair was frilly as usual, and her dark brown eyes had a look of pure warmth in them. Yep. This was Hermione, their intelligent, smart, Muggleborn bookworm.**

**Harry and Ron ran to where she was standing and gave her a big hug. "How are you, Hermione?" asked Ron.**

**"I'm fine, Ron. This year is so exciting. It's our OWL year. I already started studying!" announced Hermione excitedly. **

**Harry and Ron exchanged a look. Yep, this was Hermione. Chatting away, the three friends found an empty compartment and sat down.**

**Suddenly, there was numerous shadows and a young boy of about 15 appeared. He was wearing black combat boots, and this ripped black shirt. His olive pale skin contrasted greatly against his raven black hair, as well as dark black eyes. Around his waist hung a black iron-like sword. Long story short, this boy looked like he radiated death. "Is this the Hogwarts Express?" he mumbled.**

**"Yes, it is. And who are you?" asked Hermione. "And how did you Apparate like that?" **

**"What? Apparate? What's that. And my name's Nico di Angelo," he replied, shaking their hands. As a second thought, he added, "I'm the new transfer student."**

**Ron gave a laugh. "Hogwarts doesn't accept transfer students. You can't be a transfer student. So who are you, then?" he asked.**

**"I told you. Nico di Angelo, a transfer student. Professor Dumblebell told me to get onto this train," he replied, completely mispronouncing Dumbledore's name.**

**"It's Dumbledore," replied Hermione in a shrill voice. "And I know there's never been any transfer students. I've read _Hogwarts, A History _countless times, and the book does NOT mention having any transfer students."**

**"Well, I'm the new transfer student, so you're going to have to like it," Nico replied curtly. He leaned back against the compartment seat.**

**Suddenly, the train jolted to a stop. Harry could feel an unhappy presence. Dementors. Harry sat bolt upright, whipped out his wand, and prepared to cast the Patronus. **

**"Dementors. Ron, Hermione, stay seated. I'll get rid of them!" Harry replied, hastily getting up. Nico followed suit.**

**When Nico saw the two Dementors, he gave a loud laugh. "This is your dreadful monster? Haha! He's not scary at all!" He continued to laugh hysterically while Harry stood ready.**

_**Think of happy thoughts, **_**he ordered himself. He thought about when he won the House Cup. He thought about when he won the Quiddich Cup. _"Expecto Patronum!" _he yelled. _"Expecto Patronum!" _A silvery mist appeared, and out bounced a stag, chasing away the two Dementors.**

**He turned to Nico di Angelo. "Why were you laughing? That was a Dementor, one of the scariest and most dreadful monsters in the Wizarding World!" he yelled furiously at a still amused Nico.**

**"Seriously? That's your scary monster? Please. I've seen scarier. Wow. You wizards are totally scared of nothing," he replied. Laughing still, Nico left Harry standing appalled in the hallway.**

* * *

**"I'm telling you. Nico di Angelo is NOT normal. I think he's a Death Eater," Harry said to his friends. The three of them had their heads cuddled together, discussing why Nico di Angelo would laugh at a Dementor.**

**"Maybe you're right. But we need to see more, honestly, before we can know for sure," said Hermione, trying to reason with them. But Harry was not to be reasoned with.**

**"I'm telling you. He wasn't horrified, he wasn't scared. He was _laughing. _There is seriously something wrong, and I intend to find out what," cried Harry, exasperated that nobody would believe him.**

**"Alright, Harry. I know you're scared because You-Know-Who has come back. But I think we'll be alright. But if you want, we'll keep our eyes peeled?" asked Hermione, trying to calm Harry down.**

**"Thank you. That is all I wanted." Harry quickly hugged his two friends for finally seeing some sense in the boy Nico di Angelo.**

* * *

**Harry looked around and saw a plumpy sort of witch in pink robes. This must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He hoped she was better than some of the other ones. **

**"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before I begin the Sorting, let's hear it for Hogwarts's new transfer student, Nico di Angelo. Now, Mr. di Angelo comes from America to study our teaching methods, so that he may bring it back to his school-" **

**Before he could finish, there was a loud "eh-hem!" It was the new teacher.**

**"Yes, Professor Umbridge?" asked the old professor plesantly.**

**"We don't allow transfer students. Ministry Regulations-" she began, but was cut off with a sharp glare from the other teachers.**

**"Yes, Professor Umbridge, but we do now. I am accepting him. Anyway, he will be enrolled as a 5th year student. Let's give a warm welcome to Mr. di Angelo!" announced Professor Dumbledore. Everyone politely clapped as Nico di Angelo stood there, his eyes glaring at everybody present.**

**"Now, Mr. di Angelo will be sorted with the 1st years. Let the sorting begin!" cried Professor Dumbledore.**

**They all turned to an old hat. Nico di Angelo again started laughing hysterically, especially once the hat began to sing a song. When it was finally finished, there was silence, except for Nico di Angelo's loud laughs. **

**A stern witch, with her hair in a tight bun, round rim glasses, and a pointy hat glared at Nico di Angelo. Then, she stood and unraveled a long scroll. This was Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and the school's Transfiguration teacher. **

**Harry finally saw Professor McGonagall start to call the names. "Baddock, Malcolm!" she called. A young skinny boy with black hair stepped forward.**

**After 30 seconds, it yelled, "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered loudly while Malcolm Baddock rushed to the Slytherin table.**

**"Calcoor, Richard" became a Ravenclaw. "Dasier, Katarina" became a Gryffindor, and finally, "di Angelo, Nico" was called.**

**The boy Nico strolled to the stool. The hat shuddered and finally yelled "Gryffindor!"**


End file.
